Originally
by Miss-Sunny-Skies
Summary: One birthday party brought four kids together. Maybe it'll work, maybe they might just make it. Please try! Genres: Friendship, Humor, Romance. Rating: Strong K


**Bonjour bitches, I'm back. :)**

**So how's life been on the turf while I was gone? Good? Bad? Well either way tell me! As you can see I have a totally have a new attitude! And thankfully, I'm clean by two months and a half! You know how great that is? Well, I just wanted to say thank you for being so supportive in my recovery! Here's a hopefully not hugely messy story I'm giving you. I don't know if I should even say it but I will; Enjoy! :-)**

**Disclaimer: **I seriously do not own Austin and Ally...

* * *

**Third Person Restricted**- Penny Dawson

* * *

#**FiveYearsOld **

"Lester! Just a little to the left! Wait- actually move it to the right and down, but be careful!" she cautioned, him being right above the cake. Lester rolled his eyes, but did as told.

"Hun calm down." He put the banner into the place before climbing down to take a seat next to Penny. She sighed happily at the wonderful scenery; the room had pink, yellow and white balloons with white and red streamers layering the rooms. Then, there was party games like Ducky Pluck, which you pick a duck and whatever it says on it is your prize, and outside, we had a bounce house that was also had a swim area connected to it and a separate little kiddie pool area. And there was finger food and lemonade and fruit punch for refreshments. And the sparkling banner over a centering marble cake.

"Why don't you go take a nap? I'll wake you when the party starts, okay?" She nodded tired and fell asleep on his shoulder.

_Austin&Ally_

"Mommy! Moommy!" Her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room noticing all the people. "Mom!"

"Huh? What is it Dez?" She noticed the tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Ally made this piece of chicken peck me and give me a booboo!" he said bursting into tears. She grabbed his fingers kissed them. Then she kissed his forehead.

"All better?" He nodded, she smiled at him. "Now I'm sure that Ally did not mean to make the chicken peck you, but next time if she does, you need to tell her, 'NO pecking chickens' okay?"

He giggled as if she were hilarious. "Silly mommy, chickens aren't real." And with that, he ran away. She looked at him weirdly. Shaking it off, she got up to go look for the birthday girl, but the doorbell rang and it seemed her husband was too busy grilling and socializing to answer it. She went to open the door, surprised at who was at the door.

"Mimi! Mike! How you doing?" She laughed as she hugged her and Lester's old college friends from back in the day. She saw a little blonde wisp of hair. "And I see you got busy too." She said winking at them, making them blush bright red.

"Penny, please, not around the kids," she said even though she was smiling roundly as well. "Anyways, this is Austin." He peeked out shyly from behind her mothers legs. "Austin, don't be impolite!"

He mumbled a quick hi and returned behind her legs. She immediately remembered something Mimi mentioned over a facetime. "You know Austin? You look like someone I would go see in concert!" He popped out from behind Mimi, eyes shining.

"Really?" She smiled nodding. "Yup, you're gonna be up there with Elton John, Cher and Brittney Spears." He hugged her and she hugged him too.

"Thank you."

"You know what? Why don't you go hang out with my daughter, Ally. She's by the kiddie pool out back. I think you two will have a lot in common." He raced out there.

"GUETH WHO GOT A JOB ATH THE PUNCH THERVER?" a shrill voice boomed. They all stared at each other.

_Uh oh._

"OW! Trish you're not suppose to punch people when you give them punch!" Dez said a little queer from the punch. "And what did you put in this! Bleh!"

"Um, water, thand, thyrup, hot thauthe, chocolate-"

"CHOCOLATE! What kind of filthy-minded person eats chocolate?"

"Um I don't know. Normal people?" Then she added a glare, "WHO YOU CALLING FILTHY-MINDED?" she questioned viciously.

"No-no one. Haha I'm the filthy-minded one. See?" He poured the cup all over himself and ran outside to be chased by the raven-haired girl.

_Kids._

"Hehe, sorry about Trish, you know how she is." They took notice of Mike and Mimi. "Mike! Mimi!" They hugged.

"It's been too long! How's Austin? I just saw him with Ally, Trish and Dez."

"He's good! Trish seems swell too." Trevor and Maria laughed.

"Yes, she's well, just a little strained. She's more stable thanks to Ally."

Mike put his arms on Mimi and Trevor's shoulders. "Well look at this. We're getting the group back together!" Penny smiled; he was right.

"Austin! Look what I can do!" Ally played a short piano riff she learned from her piano teacher Ms. Julie.

"Oh yeah? Look what I can do." The minute his hands touched the strings, they snapped. "I'm so sorry Ally- I didn't for that to happen."

She giggled, "It's okay Austin. That guitar was old. Did you know that Jackson Loe's-"

"THAT'S JACKSON LOE'S GUITAR?" She nodded. "Yeah even though it's broken, you can have it." She handed it over to him. He gasped in pure awe, "Thanks Ally!" He hugged and they noticed what they were doing, pulling away blushing.

"Hi, I hope everyone's having a good time?" There was a wave of nods." Anyways, I asked by four, very special kids if they could put a special performance. So of course I said yes, especially since it's one of their birthday's today. Please give it up for Team Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez or Team TADA! Let's get some

Dez was cruising around filming with his new camcorder, Trish was hustling, bossing everyone around while Austin and Ally were jamming out on stage!

(Austin, _Ally_, **Both**)

ROCKN'ROLL!

**I got that ro-o-ock and ro-o-oll** (_yeah yeah_)  
**I'll make you lo-o-se contro-o-l** (_yeah yeah_)  
**C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow** (_yeah yeah_)

'Cause I got  
What I got   
Don't you know   
I got that rock and roll

_ Oh!_  
_ When I'm walking down the street_  
_ It's like a show_  
_ I got that rock and roll (_yeah_)_  
_ I got that rock and roll_  
** I see you staring at me everywhere I go**  
_ I got that rock and roll _  
I got that rock and roll

It's a whole new level of attention  
Hey girl did I mention

She noticed Austin wink at her, making her red all over.

**I got that ro-o-ock and ro-o-oll **(_yeah yeah_)  
** I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol** (_yeah yeah_)  
** C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow **(_yeah yeah_)

_'Cause I got_  
_ What I got _  
_ Don't you know _  
_ I got that rock and roll_

I got that ro-o-ock and ro-o-oll (_yeah yeah_)  
I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol (_yeah yeah_)  
C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow (_yeah yeah_)

**'Cause I got**  
**What I got**  
**Don't you know**  
**I got that rock and roll**

_Yee-ee-yee-aaa-ahh!_

Ow!

"You guys we're amazing!" Penny said congratulating them for their success.

"Thanks Mrs. Dawson," He said with a smile.

"Austin, we've known each other for twelve years, call me Penny." He chuckled lightly. "To think all of this happened because of your 5th birthday Ally." Penny noticed the lovebirds gazing into each others eyes, having eye-sex right in front of them.

"Trish, Dez. Let's give them a moment." They giggled like school girls as they walked away.

"So what was up with that wink?" He smirked. "What do you think it meant?"

She swooped up to his ear, pulling his tie down making him go down, and spoke seductively into his ear, "How 'bout you follow me and I'll make it mean what I think." His eyes widen in leisurely shock. He smirked before following her.

Maybe Mike was right; but they weren't just getting their group together.

_Ugh, 18-year-olds._

* * *

**I'm not sure whether to be proud of this or not, but sorry if it's a bit confusing, I'm a little tired now and I haven't written in a long time. I just wanted to get something written to let you guys know I'm finally back! Hehe, so here you go! **

**So review, favorite, follow the story and maybe me?**

**But definitely review!**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**#Austin&Ally**


End file.
